The Romance of Apollo and the Muse
by MuseOfLife
Summary: The story of Daniel and Clio. I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries. Please Read and Review! T for Language and Sexual Content.
1. 1: Blue Hydrangeas and a Motorcycle

**Author's Note: This is only my second story on here. Sorry about the length of chapters, I started writing the story and then separated it into the chapters, so they're kinda short. Flames will be used to bake cookies for the good reviewers!**

_Ugh. _Daniel thought as he entered the backroom of the Village Art Gallery and School. He dreaded coming in here, but now that the class age groups were being changed around, he had to be in Henry's class. Don't get him wrong, Daniel had nothing against Henry; he was probably one of the coolest teacher's there, but the students in his class were… he shivered at the thought of the people he'd have to be spending his Saturdays from one to four with.

First there was Jeanette, or as she had recently renamed herself, Dusk. She had piercings covering the majority of her face, not to mention the huge gages in her ears (there's nothing wrong with a few piercings, but she over did it). Then there was Terri, who was a nice girl, but looked like her grandmother dressed her, always wearing shorts and dresses with pink cats or strawberries on them. Third was Alfred, a bug-eyed, pale kid, who never spoke to anyone but Henry. Fourth, fifth and sixth were, as everyone called them, The Ashlies, who didn't even care about art, just came in to ogle Henry for four hours.

And finally, there was him, Daniel, a normal kid who just wanted to make his art and get out of there as soon as possible. He sighed and set his brushes and paints on an easel. "Morning, Daniel." Henry said in his slight Scottish accent. "Hey, Henry." Daniel replied halfheartedly. Without another word, Daniel put his headphones in his ears and started working. It was an oil painting of a cat he had started a few weeks ago for his five year old sister, Annabelle. Though he was twelve years her senior, Daniel felt like she was his best friend, and loved her to death.

He worked silently for an hour and a half, taking Henry's occasional suggestions to "shade here" or "give more texture there." "Alright, guys. Break for fifteen minutes." Henry said, leaning back in his chair. Daniel removed his headphones and stood, stretching his stiff limbs. He was never really one for long breaks, so he bought a can of Coke from the vending machine and sat right back down to his piece.

Henry was the only other person in the room, so Daniel didn't bother putting his iPod back on. It was then that he heard a hurried shuffling approaching the room. Daniel looked up and was greeted by the sight of a girl with a long, black braid trailing down her back, arms filled with art supplies. Her even blacker eyes sparkled like polished orbs of onyx as she greeted Henry. "Hey, Henry, sorry I'm so late. Grandma Georgina had me running errands all morning." She said, letting her items fall to the table in a clatter. "It's all good, Clio. You can stay after class to catch up; I'll be here 'till five-thirty." Henry replied. Daniel hadn't seen this girl in Henry's class before. The rest of the students suddenly flooded back into the room.

She sat at the easel next to Daniel, and Alfred walked up to her. "Hey, Al. How are you?" Clio asked, brushing her hair out of her face and pushing her glasses up onto her head. Alfred shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "That's a nice picture you've got there." He said, gesturing to the canvas in front of her. "Thank you. It's a gift for Grandma Georgina's birthday; these are her favorite flowers." Alfred nodded then rushed back to his drawing horse.

_What a noob. _Daniel thought as he saw how nervous Alfred was talking to the girl. "So, are you new?" Clio asked. Daniel didn't realize she was talking to him, and stumbled over his own response. "I, uh, no. I was in Trevor's class, but when they changed the age groups, I got moved in here." Daniel said, running his hands through his honey-colored hair, making it messier than it was before. He could see the tip of her pink tongue peek out from between her strawberry-red lips as she focused on the picture.

"That's odd; I've never seen you around before." Clio said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What's your name?" She turned fully towards him now, and Daniel was stunned by how long and thick her eyelashes were. "Daniel." He replied, swallowing. His lips suddenly felt very dry. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Clio." She stuck her hand out for a shake. Daniel sensed a strange fluttering behind his ribs as he felt her warm grasp in his hand.

"You too." He mumbled. The rest of the lesson was pretty quiet, except for the one time Alfred squealed when one of the Ashlies got pastel on his charcoal. As the students were packing up to leave, Henry told them about his plans for next week. "Bring any salvageable scrap wood and cheap paints you have. We're starting a group project and I'm bringing the blow torch." He said, rubbing his hands together. Daniel scooped his paints and brushes into his box, resettling in a chair at the end of the table. He bounced his leg up and down, waiting for no one, just savoring the quiet in the musty room.

Clio came back in. Daniel had forgotten that she was staying late. Her face almost sparkled as she continued work on her painting. "Whatcha workin' on?" Daniel asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. She smiled, keeping her eyes on the picture. "They're blue hydrangeas for Grandma Georgina's birthday." Her voice sounded light and happy and Daniel felt that strange feeling in his chest again.

"Why are you still here? Not that you don't have the right, I'm just curious. You don't have anything to do after this?" Clio asked. Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. I don't feel like going home just yet." She was quiet. Daniel was starting to feel a little unwelcome. "Am I making you uncomfortable? 'Cause I can leave." Daniel said, getting out of his chair. Clio waved her hands frantically. "No, no! Stay; you're entitled to do what you like." She said. Daniel lowered himself back into the seat.

Daniel hadn't realized that he'd been sitting there staring at her for an hour and a half until he looked at the clock and saw it was almost five-thirty. Clio was on the shorter side, so she was struggling to put her picture into her locker. Daniel reached up and slid it in for her. "Thank you. I was unfortunately cursed with shortness, so that was a big favor." She said, giving his cheek a little pinch. She was moving around quickly, and he guessed that she was late for something.

Daniel walked out behind her, intending to go to the parking lot and drive home until he noticed her behavior. "God damn it!" Clio pulled her hair and swore. Daniel came up behind her and saw a bus pulling away. "Wow, I've never seen anyone actually pull their hair when they're mad." She jumped and turned around, startled by his sudden presence. "My bus just left and the next one won't come for another hour! Grandma is going to wring my neck!" Clio said in despair. An idea blossomed in Daniel's mind.

"You want a ride?" he offered. Clio considered her options. She could get a ride home with a boy she's only known for four hours and could possibly be a rapist or something, or wait for the next bus, get home an hour late, and face the wrath of Grandma Georgina. "Alright. Thanks, you're a real lifesaver." Clio followed Daniel to the parking lot, but her heart sank when she saw its contents. There were only two vehicles: a rusty, old short-bus with the word "SHALOM" printed across the front in blue letters (obviously not the first choice of a seventeen year-old boy), and a sleek, black motorcycle. She gulped.

"Where's your car?' Clio asked, dreading the answer she was about to hear. Daniel laughed. "Who said anything about a car?" Daniel slipped his jacket on (leather, Clio noticed) and handed Clio the full-face helmet. "Is it safe?" Clio asked, slipping the helmet on and buckling it securely under her chin. "As safe as a motorcycle can really be." Danny patted the space on the seat behind him encouragingly. Clio sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle tightly. Daniel suppressed a shiver as her delicate hands clasped over his stomach. As he revved the engine and pulled onto the street, Clio realized something. Daniel was _toned._ Not disgustingly muscular, but there was evidence of a six pack there, if only a slight one.

_Please Read & Review! Remember the potential cookies!_

_MuseOfLife_


	2. 2: Cokes and a Little Sister

**Author's note: I'm going to post the first eight chapters all together so I can give you all something to read while I continue to try and write it. No flames please! Love, MOL.**

* * *

><p>When Daniel pulled onto her street, Clio was surprised. "I didn't even tell you my address. How did you know I live on this street?" she said as they pulled in front of a house that wasn't hers. "I didn't. This is my house." Daniel replied, shutting off the engine and standing off of the bike. Clio shivered as the wind blew over her neck, adjusting to the sudden change in temperature. It was a warm evening, especially for winter, but she had been so close to Daniel that the warmth had almost lulled her to sleep.<p>

"I live at the other end of the street. Small world, huh?" she said. "Are you coming?" Daniel was already half-way to his door. Clio stayed on the bike. "Umm…I can't feel my legs." She tried to stand up, but her legs wobbled and she fell to the ground. "Ow." She whimpered. Daniel chuckled and put his arm around her waist, lifting her up slowly. "Jeez, were you that nervous about riding the bike?" he asked. Clio crossed her arms across her chest. "It's the first time I've ever ridden on anything more intense than a bicycle." She said indignantly. "I'm sorry. Really. Just tell me to slow down next time." Daniel said, leading her to the door. This interested Clio even more. "Who said anything about a 'next time'?" She asked, stopping in her tracks. Clio cocked and eye brow and Daniel laughed nervously. "Well…let's go inside, it's cold out here." The two of them went inside.

"Annie, I'm home! Where's my favorite girl?" Daniel called into the house. A little girl sped down the stairs and Daniel squatted, lifting her into the air as she jumped into his arms. "Danny! I missed you today!" The girl, Annie, said. As Daniel turned, Annabelle saw a girl laughing silently behind them. She slid onto the ground and walked towards Clio. "Hi! I'm Annabelle! What's your name?" Annabelle asked eagerly.

"That's a beautiful name, Annabelle. My name's Clio. It's very nice to meet you." Clio said, sitting down to be eye-level with the girl, right in the middle of the foyer. "You're pretty. Isn't she pretty, Danny? She should be your girlfriend." Annabelle said, first to Clio, then to Daniel. Clio giggled at Daniel's fiercely burning cheeks. Daniel fixed Annabelle a snack, and he and Clio went up to the study room. She didn't know why she was hanging around when she should be getting home, but she felt like something was keeping her there

"Where are your parents?" Clio asked when they'd settled down with Cokes. Daniel's eyes dropped to his hands as he ran his fingers around the mouth of his bottle. "My parents left when Annabelle was two, and…didn't come back." He said quietly. Clio's mouth formed an "O" and she slid over to Daniel, setting her drink down and taking his hands. His eyes widened at her touch, and his heart thumped. "Daniel, I'm so sorry. So…you raise Annabelle by yourself? Why haven't you told anyone?" she asked, squeezing his hands. Daniel looked into her face, and he saw her big, black eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "Things would get so complicated. They'd send us to an orphanage, or we'd get split up into foster homes, and I couldn't bear being away from her. She's my best friend, Clio." Daniel removed one of his hands and wiped his own eyes.

He was utterly surprised when Clio slipped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. Daniel didn't know if he should hug her back until she tightened her arms. Then he placed his own arms on her back and pressed his face into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Clio considered something. "Would you…like to come and stay with me? You and Annabelle?" Daniel pulled away. "Your parents wouldn't mind?" he asked. Clio shook her head. "Mm. Well, my parents passed away when I was little, but we've got plenty of room, even with grandma and all of my sisters." Daniel looked at her curiously. "Eight." She coughed.

"You've got _eight _sisters?" He asked. Clio blushed. "Well, my mom was infertile, so she used those fertilization pills and ended up with two sets of quadruplets. Surprisingly, none of us look anything like the others, even though fraternal siblings usually bear some resemblance."

"So how about it? Would you like to come live with us?" Daniel thought it over. "You should make sure it's completely fine with your grandmother, and then I'll think about it." Clio squealed and grabbed his hands. "Well then let's go now!" Daniel stayed where he was. "What's the matter?" "I don't want to be there; your grandmother will feel pressured. If you can't let me know in person tonight, take my phone number and call me, or we can meet tomorrow. Ok?" Clio blushed as Daniel wrote his phone number on the inside of her wrist. She nodded and rushed out of the house, calling goodbyes over her shoulder.

Clio slipped inside her large house and closed the door as soundlessly as she could. It was all in vain, Grandma Georgina could hear a cricket chirp in Russia. "Clio! Get yo' butt in here, you're an hour late!" Grandma Georgina called from the sitting room. Clio sighed. Grandma Georgina was her father's nanny when he was a child; an elderly black woman with a voice like honey, the patience of a turtle, but rules stricter than a dictator's. Clio's parents had left their daughters in her care after their death. "Coming, Grandma!" Clio called back. When Clio came into the room, Grandma Georgina was sitting patiently, hands folded in her lap. "Sugar, I don't understand why you're so late. Come here and talk with me, what's on your mind? Is somethin' botherin' you?" Clio shook her head and explained Daniel's situation.

"Well, baby, it looks like we got a poor soul on our hands. You call him now, tell him to get his bags packed, that little girl and him can move in tomorrow and be ready for school on Monday." Clio had known that Grandma wouldn't be able to say no, but she didn't think of it as taking advantage of her, she just needed to help Daniel.

Clio ran up to her room and dialed the number with the little smiley face on the inside of her wrist. "Hello?" It was Annabelle. In the background, Clio heard Daniel's muffled voice. "Annie! What did I say about answering the phone?" Then his voice cleared, and Clio was speaking to him.

"Yes?"

"Daniel?"

"Oh, hey Clio. You've got the verdict already?"

"Yeah, my grandmother told me that you guys should start packing your stuff and you can come tomorrow! Do you think you'll need any help packing? Because I've got eight more pairs of willing hands." Daniel chuckled, secretly touched by all that this stranger was doing for him.

"Clio, I don't know how to thank you enough. I don't need eight more pairs of hands; maybe just one?" He said hopefully. "Sure, I'll be right over." Clio hung up the phone and ran back down the stairs. "You best be leaving to help that poor boy, Clio, 'cause if you're sneaking out for something else, I'll chop yo' ears off!" Grandma called. "Yeah Grandma, I'll be back soon!" The bags were all packed by Annabelle's bedtime, and Clio slept soundly that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review! Remember those cookies!<strong>

**Love, MuseOfLife**


	3. 3: Misses and Kisses

**Author's note: Please enjoy chapter three!**

**Love, MOL.**

* * *

><p>In the morning, Clio went back to Daniel's house and helped carry the few suitcases into one of the many rooms in her house. Daniel and Annabelle each had separate rooms, but they were next to each other, just in case. "Welcome to your new home!" Clio said, pushing the door open. Sitting around the large table were eight girls and an older woman. An oversized plate of waffles was being passed counter clock-wise around the table, and upon hearing the new guests, all the girls turned their heads at the same time.<p>

Daniel was shocked. He didn't realize how much of an understatement it had been when Clio said that her sisters looked nothing like her. They each had a different hair color, and wore very different clothes. Clio was the only one that wore glasses, Daniel quickly noticed. "Morning, Daniel. Morning, Annabelle." The eight voices rang out in a chorus. The girls all stood up, forming a line in front of their new guests.

"I'm Calliope." The first sister said, pumping Daniel's fist firmly. She was slightly tomboyish, hair tucked up into a cap, wearing jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She handed him a piece of paper. "A welcoming gift for you. We all have gifts." "I'm Erato." The second sister said, embracing him shyly. She also handed him a piece of paper, but hers was bordered with flowers and vines. "I'm Euterpe." The third sister slipped a CD without a label into his hand and winked. "I'm Melpomene." The fourth sister had dark makeup around her eyes, and she looked slightly sad, but greeted him cheerily anyway. She placed an aged, leather-bound novel into his arms. "I'm Polyhymnia." This sister looked very reserved, and wore a cross around her neck. She had no item. "I'm sorry; I didn't know what you would like, so I just said a special prayer for you and Annabelle." "I'm Terpsichore. My gift is not something that can be given right now, but I'm free every Thursday afternoon if you'd like dance lessons. Or voice lessons, whichever. You too, Annabelle." This sister twirled away, showing off just how well she could dance.

"I'm Thalia. Knock, knock." The sixth sister asked. Annabelle laughed. "Who's there?" "Cows go." "Cows go who?" "Cows go moo, not who!" Thalia said. Annabelle giggled. The final sister stepped forward. "I'm Urania." She dragged in something draped in a white cloth. Pulling it back, she revealed a dark grey telescope. "This was my favorite telescope before I got my new one, and the view through this from your room is amazing."

"Thank you all so much for welcoming us into your home. Annabelle actually has gifts for all of you, too." Daniel said, stepping back. Annabelle walked around to Clio and her sisters, handing them each a small, shiny box. They opened them at the same time, and gasped. Inside each box was a heart shaped glass stone with the girls' favorite things painted inside. "Clio told me the things you all like the best, and if you look under the tissue paper, there's a chain so you can wear it around your neck." Annabelle said. She was extremely mature for her age. "That was very sweet, sugar. Both of you come and have some breakfast now." Grandma Georgina said, leading them all back to the breakfast table.

Daniel tore hungrily into his first waffle then grabbed two more from the plate. The girls and their grandmother watched in awe as Daniel ate. It was like watching a lion tear into a freshly dead zebra carcass. He felt eyes on him, and when he looked up, his cheeks reddened. Remembering his manners, Daniel wiped the syrup from his chin and didn't take any more food.

Later that evening, Daniel lay on his new bed, in his new room, in his new home. He could hear some of the girls laughing in the rest of the house, and smiled secretly when he heard Clio's distinct voice. She had been so welcoming to him, and he hadn't even known her for a whole day. Daniel sighed happily and let his eyes close in thought. A light knock on the door brought him out of his reverie.

"Daniel? Can I come in?" Clio asked. "Sure." Daniel. He sat up on the bed and looked towards the door. "How are you? Is the room alright? We don't come in here that often, so it might be a little dusty until I can clean more b-" Daniel shushed her. "It's more than I could have ever asked for, Clio. I still don't know how I can thank you enough for this. So…thank you. A million times over, thank you." Clio sat on the bed, and then lied down.

"By any chance, are you and your sisters named after the nine muses?" Daniel asked, lying down next to her. She laughed melodiously, and Daniel felt a wave of emotions crash against his ribcage. "I'm glad you noticed. My mother loved Ancient Greek mythology, and she thought that no other names could be more appropriate." Daniel turned on his side to look at her. "It's even more amazing how they lived up to their names. Who knew something as simple as a name could define a person's personality?"

Clio turned on her side too, and her face was only a few inches from Daniel's. He could feel the warmth grow on his cheeks, and Clio could practically hear her heart pounding. "I should probably leave you to get comfortable now. Grandma will wake you up for school tomorrow." Clio said quietly. She went to leave, but Daniel took her arm softly. "You don't have to leave, if you don't want to." He said. Clio began to laugh but stopped when Daniel reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. Realizing what was happening, Clio's eyes widened, and she hurried off of the bed and towards the door.

"You should sleep, Daniel." She said, making for the door. "Wait. Please, Clio, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry. Please stay." Clio shook her head. "Really, you should get some sleep." With those words, Clio stepped out of his room. Daniel leaned his forehead on the closed door. "You're so stupid Daniel. You've already ruined things. You've known her for two days. Why did you have to come on so strong?" Daniel asked himself. "Oh…Clio." He whispered her name.

Clio climbed the stairs to her room two at a time. She hung the "Please Do Not Disturb" sign on her doorknob and slammed it shut. Clio slid down to the ground and kept her back on the door. She felt scared at first, but a smile eventually crept onto her face. She buried it in her hands and laughed softly. Clio stood slowly and walked to her closet. She pulled out pajamas, changed out of her day clothes and undid her braid. Jumping onto her bed, Clio knew she had to make sure Daniel wasn't blaming himself for this. After all, her almost letting him meant that there were some feelings between them; she just had to clear her head. Fifteen minutes later, Clio went back down to his room.

"Daniel?" she knocked again. "Please go away, Clio. I…I just want to be alone." Daniel mumbled into his pillow. "May I please come in? Please?" She begged quietly. The others had long ago gone to sleep, and she didn't wish to wake them. "Fine, it's your house." Clio stepped in and closed the door behind her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Daniel on the bed. His shirt was off, revealing the muscles on his chest and stomach she'd felt yesterday.

"Daniel." Clio said. "Please. Don't let my stupid mistake ruin our friendship. I won't do it again. Just please, don't hold it against me." Clio could hear the pain in his voice, and her heart broke a little. She said nothing as she walked towards his bed. She took the pillow off of his face and he looked away from her. "Daniel, just look at me." Clio grabbed his chin in her hands and turned his face back towards her. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because I came on too strong. It was a stupid mistake." Two small diamond tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. "But…the thing is…I kind of…liked it." Clio said. Daniel looked at her in disbelief and sat up. He was about to say something else, but Clio leaned forward and kissed his cheek tenderly. "I-I…but…you…why…?" Daniel stumbled. Clio smiled and covered his mouth with her hand. "Just kiss me, you fool." Clio said, leaning forward. She grabbed Daniel's face tenderly in her hands, pressing his mouth onto hers. His tongue touched her lips, begging for entrance. She allowed it, and soon found her face heating. Daniel pushed Clio softly back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. They tightened around her bottom, and she tangled her hands into his hair. A small whimper came from Clio's throat, and Daniel pressed himself harder against her chest. When she had to pull back to breathe, Daniel pressed his face into her neck, nuzzling it softly.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered into her hair. Clio savored the feel of his burning skin. Daniel shivered as her delicate, cool hands traced over his bare back. "I really should go back to bed. If Grandma Georgina finds me in here with you half-dressed tomorrow, she'll have a cow." Clio whispered. Daniel purposefully ignored her words, softly biting her neck instead. "Daniel!" she giggled. "Come on, you need to sleep and I need to sleep." "But…do you _have _to go?" Daniel whined. Clio grinned and kissed him one more time before sliding out of his arms. "Good night, Daniel." Clio's hair was messy, so she quickly smoothed it down, and closed the door softly behind her. Daniel laughed giddily when the door closed, and he turned over to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review! I will keep bringing up these cookies to remind you no flames!<strong>

**Love, MuseOfLife.**


	4. 4: Breakfast and History

**Author's note: Please enjoy chapter four!**

**Love, MOL.**

* * *

><p>In the morning, Clio beat Grandma Georgina to it, and woke up early so she could rouse Daniel. "Daniel, I'm coming in." <em>Please be decent.<em> Clio thought as she pushed to door open. Apparently, Daniel was an even earlier riser than she or Grandma Georgina, and he sat on the bed reading Calliope's poem. He wore only pants, like last night, but his hair was damp, inferring that he'd already showered. He looked up at the sound of her voice, and stood, letting his arms hang loosely around her hips. "Morning, beautiful." Clio felt a strange tugging behind her navel, and tried to move away. Daniel had not been exaggerating when he said Clio looked beautiful. Especially today. She was wearing a pair of black matchstick jeans and a matching black V-neck sweater with sleeves stretching past her first knuckle. A red ribbon was pleated into her long onyx braid, and there were small red bows on her dark flats.

It gave her a modern "Bess" from _The Highwayman _feel, and Daniel traced his hands up and down her arms. "Now that I think about it, beautiful is an understatement. Stunning, is more like it." Clio's face burned as she laughed nervously, and turned away from him more to explore the room. He followed her. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Clio shook her head and looked down, covering her heart with her hand. "That's good. But please, Clio, if something is bothering you, tell me. Especially if it's something I did, I want to make it right."

"Everything's fine, Daniel, it's just… I don't know what Grandma Georgina will say about all of this. I don't want her to think that I brought you into our home just because we're in a relationship. She's old fashioned, so I don't know if she'll approve." Clio said, turning to face him. "Maybe we don't have to tell her right now. Or your sisters. Or my sister." Daniel said. He was already getting distracted, playing with Clio's bangs and kissing her shoulders and neck. "Oh and that reminds me. Don't wake Annabelle up yet, she's just going to stay home with Grandma Georgina until this afternoon, so we'll let her wake Annie up when she sees fit."

Daniel was way past focused now. Clio's skin was smooth and warm, and he was trying to lose himself in her scent. "Come on, Daniel! Put a shirt on. I've got breakfast made, and I don't want my sisters ogling what is currently mine to ogle." Clio said. She left him to change and began setting the table for breakfast. Her sisters came trailing down the stairs, followed by Grandma Georgina.

"Well, baby, I'm impressed. You made breakfast and woke the boy up." Grandma Georgina said. She wasn't one to hand out compliments, and Clio smiled, proud of herself. "Good morning, Clio. Good morning, Daniel." The sisters said. Daniel was extremely amused at how they all spoke at once. "Good morning, girls." Daniel replied. He waited until they all sat down then passed around the plate of pancakes Clio had set. "So, Daniel, how did you sleep?" Terpsichore asked, cocking her eyebrow. Terpsichore was known as someone who meddled for fun, and was a bit of a flirt. Daniel forced himself not to look up at her or Clio. His eyes would easily give away his current situation with her, so he didn't dare look at anyone.

"Fine. The bed was very comfortable." Daniel replied. "Well that's good. I could've sworn I heard someone laughing in your bedroom. It was probably Annabelle." Terpsichore said. Daniel gulped. He suddenly didn't feel very hungry. "You must have been hearing things." Daniel said looking at the syrup-soaked bacon on his plate. Terpsichore didn't say anything else. Clio stood up quickly, pushing her chair back with a loud scrape. "Well, we don't want Daniel to be late to class on his first day, do we?" She asked, hastily moving for her backpack. "Let's go Daniel." Clio grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the door. He slipped into his jacket and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Daniel gave the girls and Grandma Georgina a small, two-fingered salute as Clio pulled him out of the house.

When they were on the bike and a safe distance from the house, Clio began to panic. "Terpsichore knows, Daniel! How did she figure it out?" Clio squeezed his waist tightly, and Daniel bit back his odd moan of pleasure. "I don't know. Maybe we should try to lay low for a while, you know? No holding hands at school for sure, we shouldn't even look at each other that much. I knew this morning that if I looked at you, I definitely would have smiled and given everything away." Clio smiled and kissed his back, hoping he'd feel it through the thick leather jacket. The vibrations of laughter coming from his core let Clio know she'd done her job.

As Clio and Daniel pulled into John Quincy Adams High's parking lot, a lot of people were staring. Daniel hadn't gone to high school, even when his parents were still with him, and it wasn't often that the school had a new student, especially a junior. And the fact that Clio was holding his waist quickly made him the envy off all the guys. Daniel pulled into a spot and kicked the stand down, turning the engine off. He looked around as he helped Clio off of the bike, and was amused by how many people were staring at them. The bell rang, and the congregation of students went into the school.

Clio was to take Daniel to the office and figure out where he was to go. It was surprisingly easy to enroll him. Clio didn't expect anything hard; they lived in Provincetown, Massachusetts, a town that wasn't even on the state map. She was ecstatic when she found out that they had all eight periods together, even lunch. The secretary gave them a slip that explained to their chemistry teacher, Mr. Walker, why they were late for first period and sent them on their way.

Clio trailed into the room and handed Mr. Walker the slip. She left Daniel to the usual "new kid" rituals. The look on his face read horror. Clio sat next to her best friend, Shay, and they giggled at his expense. "Ok class, this is Mr. Daniel Harris, and he just transferred from…?" Mr. Walker trailed off in question. "Home school, if that counts as a transfer." Daniel lied easily, as if he'd done it a million times. "Well, please make him feel welcome, it's his first time in public school, and I'm sure it's quite a change for him. Would you like to tell the class anything about yourself?" Mr. Walker gestured forward. Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets, and thought. "Well, I play piano, my favorite color is green and… that's pretty much all I can think of." Daniel said staring at Clio. "Very well, let's begin class. Daniel, you can take a seat in the chair across the aisle from Clio, next to Lisa." Daniel hadn't been assigned a locker yet, so he set his backpack under the table as he sat down.

Lisa batted her eyelashes and leaned forward, trying to give Daniel a glimpse of her cleavage, but he wasn't paying attention to her. "Hi, I'm Lisa. Maybe I can show you around after school, since you're new." She flirted. Daniel turned her down flat. "Thanks, but no thanks. Clio already offered." Daniel said, looking ahead to where Mr. Walker was writing notes on the chalkboard. "Oh. That loser. Why are you talking to her when you could be talking to me?" Lisa was the typical ditsy blonde, and Daniel was angered by how she spoke about Clio." "Clio's my friend." Was the last thing he said, leaving Lisa speechless with envy. Clio smiled as she heard the exchange between Daniel and Lisa, and how he'd stuck up for her. Shay bumped her arm and slid a note in front of her.

I saw you on his bike this morning. How do you know the new kid? He's hot, wrote. You have to promise not to tell anyone if I tell you. Clio scribbled back. Swear. He lives with me**.**Clio looked up to see if Mr. Walker was watching, but he still had his back turned to them. As she read the note, Shay's eyes widened. Babe, I've met your eight sisters. You didn't say you had a brother too! Is he single? He's not my brother. We have art class together on Saturday. His parents left him and his little sister two years ago, so I asked if he wanted to stay with me and Grandma Georgina. I'll tell you the rest of the story after school. Can you come over on Friday?I'll have to call my mom, but sure. Shay finished the conversation. Clio turned to pay attention to Mr. Walker's lecture.

Halfway through class, Clio stole a peek at Daniel next to her. His head was bent forward, taking notes intently. Daniel sensed someone watching him, and glanced sideways. His smile was dazzling, even though his teeth didn't show, and Clio gasped quietly, turning back to her notes, red quickly coloring her cheeks. Daniel chuckled and devoted himself to his notes again.

At lunch, Daniel followed Clio into the lunch room. She sat the table she always did. "Hey guys. This is Daniel. Daniel, these are the guys." There were only a few kids at the table, and they waved at the newcomer. Daniel sat next to Clio on the bench and set his tray on the table. "How 'bout we go from left to right, you guys can introduce yourselves to Daniel." Clio said, speaking with her mouth full of sandwich. There was one nice thing about being in a small town school: the food was actually really good.

"Hi. I'm Marissa. It's nice to meet you, Daniel." The first girl said. She had strawberry blonde hair, and her cheeks and nose were heavy with freckles. "I'm Shay. I sat next to Clio in Mr. Walker's class." Clio's best friend introduced herself. Shay was tall and had short, golden hair. It was messy in a stylish way. "I'm Michael." Michael was Marissa's brother. He had green, shoulder-length hair with black tips and stuck his hand out. Daniel shook it. "I'm Lenny." This boy was lanky, and two heads taller than Marissa, who sat next to him. Daniel smiled at all of them. "What was being homeschooled like, Daniel?" Marissa asked, licking yogurt off of her finger. Clio answered for him. "I've been meaning to tell you guys. Shay already knows. Do you think you could keep a secret?" Clio's friends nodded back at her. "Alright, then you all have to call your parents and tell them you're coming over after school on Friday. I've already cleared it with Grandma, so it's up to you to persuade them." They finished their lunch. The rest of school flew by.

At the end of the day on Friday, Clio and Daniel met their friends outside. "Is everyone cleared with their parent's?" Clio asked. "My mom said that it's cool for me and Marissa if we're home by ten." Michael said. "Lenny, Shay?" Clio asked. "Obviously." Shay said. "Shay, could you give me a ride? I crashed my bike." Lenny asked. Shay nodded, and they all went to their means of transportation.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review! Flames stinkup mega bam-bam to the J-stop!<strong>

**Love, MuseOfLife.**


	5. 5: Meetings and PinkySwears

**Author's note: Please enjoy chapter five!**

**Love, MOL.**

* * *

><p>When Clio had them all settled in the study with snacks and drinks, Daniel began to explain. "Clio and I take art together. I gave her a ride home on Saturday, and she found out that I was raising my little sister by myself, locking her in the house when I was out. My parents left two years ago, and I had to take care of Annabelle. Clio offered to let me stay with her, so that's about where we are at this point. I wasn't homeschooled; it was just to cover my ass." "That's so sad." Marissa said. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and Lenny handed her the dirty handkerchief from his pocket. She took it gladly, completely used to the filthy things that came from the boy's pockets. As she dabbed at her cheeks and eyes, muddy streaks were left there, but she didn't care. "So, are you two, like, together now? 'Cause it's kinda weird that you're like brother and sister and you're making out." Michael said. Marissa slapped the back of his head. "Ow! What?"<p>

"You're so damn blunt, Mike! And of course they're together. Only someone without a romantic bone in their body couldn't see that." Marissa said, smiling at the couple. Suddenly Clio was very serious. "That's kind of the whole reason I asked you guys over. Not that I don't love you just being here for fun, but Daniel and I think that if Grandma finds out we're together, she'll think I only brought David here because I want to jump his bones." Lenny laughed when she said that, but sobered when Shay glared at him. Clio continued.

"I already have a sneaking suspicion that Terpsichore knows, and you all know how she meddles. So I need you guys to act like we're just friends until I get the guts to tell Grandma. Could you all do that for me, please?" Clio asked. "Sure thing, Clio." Shay replied for all of them. Clio breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that that problem is out of the way, I need to go talk to Terpsichore." As she stood, Daniel languidly smacked her rear. Clio shrieked, and her friends laughed at her expense. Two red spots of anger and embarrassment rose on her cheeks, and she stormed towards the door.

As Clio whipped it open, a stunned Polyhymnia stood in front of her, hand raised, ready to knock. Clio stormed past her, and Polyhymnia stepped into the room, holding her elbows. "What's wrong with Clio?" Polyhymnia asked no one in particular. Clio's friends laughed. "She got all ticked because Daniel slapped her ass." Michael said. Daniel saw that Michael was looking at Polyhymnia very…admiringly. Interesting, very interesting. "Shay, your mom's on the phone. She wants to know if you're staying here tonight and if she should bring you some clothes for tomorrow." Polyhymnia said. Shay held her hand out for the phone, whispered her thanks to Polyhymnia then stepped out of the room for some privacy. Polyhymnia settled herself in a chair.

"So, I didn't have a chance to tell Clio today, but a few of us already know." Polyhymnia said in her quiet voice. The color drained from Daniel's face. "K-know what?" He asked. Polyhymnia clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "You know what. Clio hasn't been in this good of a mood since she got a valentine from Terpsichore signed 'Your Secret Admirer.'" "Polyhymnia, you CAN'T tell Grandma Georgina. She'll kick me out." Daniel begged. Polyhymnia bit her bottom lip. "Well…I'm not the only one who knows." She said nervously. "Who else?" Daniel asked desperately. "Well there's me, Terpsichore, Calliope, Euterpe, and Melpomene. Oh, and Annabelle." Polyhymnia ticked them off on her fingers as she went. Daniel dragged his hands down his face.

"No." He moaned. "With the size of Terpsichore's mouth, I'll be out of here by tomorrow." Polyhymnia shook her head. "Cory isn't that horrible. She's not going to tell Grandma, she'll just figure out how to use it to black-mail you both. Annabelle was actually the first one who knew. She told the rest of us - the ones that know, that is - this morning." Polyhymnia said. Daniel flopped down onto a bean bag. "My own sister's betrayed me!" Daniel cried. "Oh, grow a pair, Daniel. It's not like she knew. If Grandma Georgina finds out, you'll just have to fight her." Shay said from the other side of the room. Daniel looked up in surprise.

"Listen," Shay continued, leaning forward. "You love Clio, right?" Daniel nodded. "Then you need to fight for her. Fight, Daniel. No wimping around. If you wanna be with my best friend, you need to work to have her. Got it?" Daniel nodded again. "Good." "And you only really have to worry about Terpsichore. Or Annabelle. She's a little kid, so it might be hard for her to keep quiet, even if she's trying." Polyhymnia chimed in. "What exactly did Annie tell you, Polyhymnia?" Daniel asked, narrowing his eyes. Polyhymnia shrugged. "She said she came into your room to ask for a glass of water and she saw you - and I quote - 'Eating Clio's neck.' She looked confused when we laughed, so I don't think she knows the real situation." Daniel's face reddened deeply when Michael, Lenny, Shay and Marissa laughed, and he stood up. "I'll be right back. I need to make sure Annie keeps quiet." Daniel said, and left.

Clio knocked on Terpsichore's door but didn't wait for an answer. She barged in, finding a surprised Terpsichore in mid twirl. "Sheesh, come in, why don't you?" Terpsichore said sarcastically, turning her music off. Clio breathed angrily. "Wow, Clio. Your face is really red." Terpsichore dragged the 'really" out dramatically. "You know why my face is red, Terpsichore. When were you planning on telling me you knew Danny and I were together?" Clio fumed. Terpsichore looked surprised. "Whatever do you mean, dear Clio?" She said, putting her hand over her chest as if Clio had just shot her. Clio threw her hair hands up in despair.

"Please, Terpsichore. I'm begging you not to tell Grandma Georgina. If she finds out that Daniel and I are together, she'll kick him and Annabelle out. Just because that boy was stupid enough to fall for me doesn't mean that he and his poor little sister should suffer." Clio begged, covering her face with her hands. Terpsichore's heart softened a little at Clio's self-degradation, and she stepped closer to her. "Oh, Clio. He would be stupid _not_ tofall for you. And, if you're really that worried, I wasn't going to tell Grandma Georgina anyway." Terpsichore hugged her sister. Clio was relieved, but suspicion crawled into her mind. "What do you want?" Clio said exasperatedly. Terpsichore stepped back and smiled. "Your red boots." She said, folding her arms. No! Clio had saved up to buy those shoes, and they were her favorite pair. "Fine." She sighed, heading back to her room to get them.

Clio pulled the box out from under her bed. She took the top off, unfolded the crisp, white tissue paper, and looked at her beloved boots. Her heart ached as she took them out of the box. Placing it back under the bed, she carried the shoes back up to Terpsichore's room.

When she opened the door, Terpsichore was sitting on the edge of the bed, feet ready to try the shoes on. But when she saw the pained look in Clio's eyes, she sighed and stopped her. "Never mind, Clio. I won't tell Grandma. Just keep the boots." Clio's eyes lit up, and she threw her arms around Terpsichore's neck, jumping up and down. "Thank you, Terpsichore!" Clio said, squeezing the air out of her sister. "Alright, alright! But you have to do my history homework for a month." Terpsichore said. Clio rushed out of the room. "You got it!" She called over her shoulder.

Daniel descended the stairs, shaking his head. He knocked on Annabelle's door and went in when he heard an "It's open!" When Annabelle looked up from her dolls and saw Daniel, she was ecstatic. "Danny, I missed you. Why didn't you come and see me yet?" Annabelle asked, sticking out her lower lip. Daniel picked her up and hugged her tightly, then sat her on the bed next to him. "Annie. Annabelle. I want you to listen to me carefully, alright? It's very important that you keep this secret. Do you understand?" Annabelle nodded, and Daniel held out his pinky. "Pinky swear?" Annabelle hooked her pinky finger with his, and they stamped their thumbs together, sealing the deal. "Good. But you have to realize that if you tell anyone this secret, we'll have to go away. We won't be able to live here anymore, ok?" Annabelle's eyes widened, and she nodded her head vigorously.

"You remember how you came in last night and saw me 'eating' Clio's neck? Well, it's because she's my girlfriend now. Do you understand that?" Daniel asked seriously. Annabelle giggled. Daniel couldn't help but laugh too, knowing the actual meaning of girlfriend. "I tooooold you she was pretty." Annabelle said, poking Daniel's ribs. "I know it's funny, Annie, but you have to remember not to say anything. Ok?" Daniel repeated. Annabelle nodded and went back to her dolls. Daniel headed back to the study.

When he got there, Clio was back, and so were Calliope, Euterpe and Melpomene. The sisters and Clio's friends were all laughing, but Clio looked bored. As soon as Daniel walked in, her eyes lit up, and her cheeks flushed. "So Shay, Marissa, you guys are staying over tonight, Michael, you're mom's coming to pick you up and take Lenny back to his house. Those are the official plans?" They all nodded, but Daniel was a little upset. He had been hoping to be alone with Clio, but those plans were far out the window now.

"Clio, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" The room fell silent as Daniel made his request. He thrust his hands into his pockets shyly. Clio stood up quickly, making her chair squeak back loudly. "Sure." She replied quickly. Her friends erupted into bouts of laughter and whooping. "Oooooh! Daniel and Clio sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang. Clio stomped her foot. "Shut up!" she yelled, dragging Daniel outside, slamming the door shut behind them. "Is everything good with you and Annabelle now?" she asked, crossing her arms huffily. "Yeah, but…" He trailed off. Clio urged him to continue. "That's not really why I asked you to come out here." "Well, why did you then?" Clio said, starting to get irritated. Daniel shuffled his feet. Finally understanding the situation, Clio took a step forward and draped her arms around Daniel's shoulders. His face heated as she pressed her lips to his, and he placed his hands on her waist. Clio's eyes slid closed as she savored his taste.

"Okay. That's exactly what I wanted. Now go, get some girl time. I think Polyhymnia can amuse the boys - especially Michael - until his mom comes to pick them up." Daniel said. Clio raised an eyebrow in question. "Don't tell anyone, but I think that Michael's got his eye on Polyhymnia." Daniel whispered. Clio smiled. "No! Michael? Who'd have thought that they'd end up together? Oh my gosh, Daniel, they're like complete opposites! This is _great_." Clio said. Daniel was amused by her excitement, and pushed her back through the door, laughing the whole time.

Clio's phone rang, and she picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hi Mrs. Koppori. Yeah, I'll tell Michael and Lenny you're here. Ok. You too. Bye." Clio pressed the "End Call" button. "Well, it's time for you boys to get out of here. Polly, could you walk them to the door? I have to do something really quick." Polyhymnia stood and dusted off her dress. "Sure. Come on, guys." Polyhymnia said, waving them towards the door.

Michael's eyes were down cast as he followed Polyhymnia down the steps. He played with the zipper on his jacket nervously. When Polyhymnia opened the door, Michael lingered there, not truly wanting to leave yet. "Something wrong, Michael?" Polyhymnia asked, adjusting the sleeves of her dress. It was a modern take on a medieval dress, with a dark blue fitted bodice, loose white sleeves, and a knee-length skirt of the same white. She wore long black leggings underneath because of the cold weather. The bodice laced up in the front with a white ribbon, and Michael stared at her. She laughed as a small, shiny drop leaked from the corner of his mouth. "Michael? You have some, um…here, let me." Polyhymnia took out the handkerchief she'd finished embroidering that day and dabbed the corner of his mouth.

Michael's eyes widened and he snapped out of his trance when Lenny called from his mother's car. "Michael, come on!" He yelled. Michael waved sheepishly at Polyhymnia then turned and ran to the car. Polyhymnia giggled confusedly and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review! I love anyone who has even glanced at this!<strong>

**Love, MuseOfLife.**


	6. 6: MakeOuts and Horror Movies

**Author's note: Please enjoy chapter six! Sorry the author's notes are so lame!**

**Love, MOL.**

* * *

><p>Later that night, Clio, Shay and Marissa lied on the floor of the den, surrounded by pillows and blankets. When the girls were still in elementary school, Grandma Georgina would let them have the den to themselves for sleepovers, and the three friends had kept the tradition since then. They conversed about the usual things: who had what for school, what they'd seen on the cork-boards, but they eventually ran out of topics and turned to gossip. "So Clio…" Marissa started "Is Daniel a good kisser?" Clio's face colored. "Um, well…complete truth?" Marissa nodded. "Ohmigod guys he's amazing." Clio exhaled, clutching a pillow to her chest. Shay and Marissa squealed and moved closer.<p>

"Really?" They asked. Clio bit her lip and nodded excitedly. It was like they were in sixth grade again. "His lips are so soft, but it's never a sloppy, spitty kiss. It's the right ratio of moisture to pressure. Oh my god! And his tongue! And - now listen to this - we had onions in the salad last night…and his breath didn't smell or anything! There was absolutely no evidence of stank on that boy's mouth." Clio laughed and held the pillow tighter. "Ugh, you're so lucky Clio. I wish I had a boyfriend." Shay said. "Don't worry, Ol. Besides, I think Matthew Livingston has his eye on you." Marissa said. Matthew was an exchange student from Australia. He had a thing for brainy girls like Shay, and Marissa had often seen him ogling her in class. Shay laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"Speaking of having your eye on someone, did you see how Michael was looking at Polyhymnia today?" Clio asked. Marissa and Shay stopped their pillow fight and looked at her in shock. "My brother? No way!" Marissa said. Clio nodded. "Oh, totally Marissa. He was practically drooling over her. Not to mention how much he was squirming. That boy was definitely feeling something in his pants." Clio replied. "Ewww! I don't want to hear that, Clio!" Marissa said, pressing some pillows to her ears. "They're so different, how could Michael like her? Not that you're sister's not great, Clio, it's just 1) Michael's an atheist and Polly's a complete bible nut, and 2) Michael's got piercings all over his face and his hair is green; Polyhymnia is totally reserved!" "She's not that reserved, Marissa. And she's weaned from the religion a lot. You've seen the dresses she wears; they are definitely just to show off her puppies." Clio said. Marissa shrugged.

"I wish I had Polly's sense of style. The dresses she wears are so cute." Shay said, yawning. "Uh-uh, no falling asleep, Shay. We're pulling an all-nighter. Let's go to the kitchen and get some stuff to keep us up." Clio said. Shay whined when she dragged her out her spot, where she'd just gotten to be comfortable and warm.

As they stepped into the kitchen, Clio was shocked to find Daniel looking in the fridge. He was in his boxers, scratching his long honey-colored-hair-covered head sleepily. The girls stopped in their tracks and stared silently as he pulled the carton of orange juice out of the fridge and finished it off. Some dust passed Shay's nose, and she sneezed, making Daniel freeze. He looked around for the source and spotted Clio and her friends standing in the doorway.

Daniel smiled and padded over to Clio. "What's up, buttercup?" Daniel asked, wiping his mouth. As he walked past her he flashed a grin, kissed her cheek and grabbed her butt. Marissa and Shay laughed, then shut up when Clio shushed them. Grandma Georgina slept like a rock, but Clio didn't want to take her chances. After getting over the shock of what had just happened, Clio went to the fridge. She pulled out three cans of Red Bull she'd hid for this kind of event, and a two-liter of Coke.

Next, she went to the pantry. She pulled the heavy doors open, and cringed when they squeaked loudly. She froze, but when she heard Grandma Georgina's heavy snoring, she relaxed and turned back to the snacks. She pulled out a jumbo-sized bag of chips, gummy worms and cookies, all of which she'd hidden from Grandma Georgina's vision.

As they trailed back to the den, Clio was surprised - and a little upset - to find Daniel (again) sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the muted television. Clio walked over and stood in front of the TV, hands on hips, glaring daggers. "Daniel, why are you up?" She asked. Daniel smiled. "I could ask you the same thing, Clio." Daniel said, standing up. Even if she stood at her full height, Clio only came up to his shoulder, and she was pretty tall. Daniel wrapped his long arms around Clio and held her against his bare chest. As he nuzzled her neck, Clio shivered and felt that familiar tugging behind her navel. "I'll leave. Please don't stay up too late. I don't want you to be tired tomorrow." Daniel said, letting go.

"Good night." Clio said, feeling a little guilty for practically kicking him out. "Night." Daniel called, going back to bed. The girls settled back in their spots and cracked open the energy drinks. "Clio, as someone who cares about you, can I ask a kind of personal question?" Shay asked. "Shoot." Clio replied. Shay cleared her throat nervously. "Um, ok. Well, what I wanted to ask was…have you guys, like, _done it_ yet?" Shay asked. "Of course not, Shay! Do you think I'm crazy?" Clio laughed. "Well I guess I was just worried, I mean, you started dating after knowing him for, like, two days. Do you ever think you might have rushed into this?" Shay asked. Clio thought. "I don't know. You guys know I'm not some slut who'll sleep with the first guy that comes along. But…Daniel's different. He's the first guy I've ever been with that seems like they really care about me. And, even though I only met him on Saturday, I feel like I've known him for my whole life. And…I think I really am in love with him." She said.

Marissa sighed dreamily. Shay smiled and patted Clio's arm. "Alright, enough mushy stuff. Let's pop in the movie and get chomping." Shay said. She stood up and took the DVD out of her bag. It was _The Tourist Trap. _Clio never knew how Shay got all of these old movies on disc, but she didn't question. The old, corny horror movies were her favorite. Marissa jumped when an enormous wooden rod flew through one of the actor's back, and sunk lower under her blanket. As it usually went, despite the energy drinks, the girls fell asleep before the movie was half over.

When Clio woke the next morning, Shay and Marissa were still asleep. Apparently, no matter how corny the movie was, it had still scared them, and they had fallen asleep clutching each other in fear. Clio yawned and laughed, sliding off of the couch. She climbed the two small steps out of the den, and walked into the kitchen. No one was awake yet. She took a glass out of the cabinet and popped a few ice cubes in, filling it with water.

Clio stood at the counter and sipped the water, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. When she opened them, Daniel was a foot in front of her. "Oh! Daniel, you scared me!" Clio said quietly. Daniel laughed and skimmed over her body with his eyes. "Cute panties." He said, looking at Clio's underwear. They were green, and there was a small frog with a pink flower on its head printed on the front. Clio blushed terribly and tried to cover up, but Daniel held her arms. "Calm down, Clio. It's just underpants. I'm wearing mine." Daniel said, grinning. He hooked his finger into the elastic waistband of her underwear and snapped it against her hip. Clio looked away and blushed harder.

"Yeah, but yours are like shorts! Let go, Daniel!" Clio said, attempting to pry her wrists from his grip. Daniel halted her crazy jerking movements with his mouth, eagerly moving it over hers. Clio's eyes slid closed, and Daniel released her wrists to slide his arms around her waist. He lifted her up onto the counter and stood in between her legs, resting his hands on either side of her thighs. They moved to stroke her bare upper arms. It wasn't until then that Daniel realized just how undressed she was. The only thing on her other than the underpants was a silk camisole.

Clio, completely distracted by Daniel's kiss, didn't hear the footsteps approaching. She opened her eyes as Daniel bit her neck, and was horrified to see Grandma Georgina standing in the doorway, hands crossed over her chest, shaking her head. Clio pushed Daniel away and slid off of the counter. Her face had returned to its usual shade of red, and Daniel's began to color as well. "Grandma, please, I can explain-" Clio started. Grandma Georgina cut her off. "Oh, hush, girl. You think I didn't already know? You been as happy as a clam ever since that boy got here, and you think I don't know why? I been in love, honey. I know the look from a mile away." Grandma Georgina said, shaking with laughter. "Now go put some clothes on. You lookin' like a hussy in them skivvies." Clio's mouth dropped open, and she ran up to her room. Daniel went to go put some clothes on as well, but Grandma Georgina stopped him.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good, boy. That little lady up there is lovin' you with all her heart, and if you break it, I'll break yo' head like a peanut. You understand me?" Grandma Georgina said, looking up at Daniel. Daniel nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it Grandma." Grandma Georgina nodded and left. "Wouldn't dream of it." He repeated to himself, looking up the stair where Clio had just disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review! Coooookiiiiiieeeeees!<strong>

**Love, MuseOfLife.**


	7. 7: Mother and a False Accusation

**Author's note: Okay, it's about four in the morning as I post these chapters. Sorry the A/Ns suck. **

**Love, MOL.**

* * *

><p>After Shay and Marissa left, Clio had showered and dressed, but was hopelessly bored. She tried to read, but the novel Melpomene had suggested couldn't hold her attention. She tried to watch TV, but it was too early for anything good to be on. She gave up trying to amuse herself in the house, put on her jacket, and went out to the garden in the back her mother had planted all by herself. There was a cobble-stone path curving through it, with a few benches here and there. She settled in one and looked around. The garden always made her a little sad; it reminded her of her mother, but it was so beautiful that it didn't matter.<p>

Clio let her head fall back, soaking up the warmth of the sun that barely reared its head during winter. She could still hear her mother's voice, laughing as she planted hydrangeas in the ground for Grandma Georgina. Clio and her sisters had only been three when their parents had died, but the sound of their mother's voice was still extremely distinct in all of their memories. Tears poured from Clio's closed eyes, and she felt them being brushed away. They snapped open, and Clio leaned her head forward.

Daniel was standing over her, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly, sitting next to her on the bench. Clio sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I-it's nothing. I'm fine. It's just my allergies. No big deal." Daniel didn't look convinced. "There's a lot of pollen. From the flowers. You know." Clio looked at her hands in her lap. Daniel lifted her chin up. Clio sighed. "I was remembering my mom. I didn't want to say anything because, well, you know." Daniel hugged her.

"Clio, just because my parents left, doesn't mean you can't talk about how you miss yours." Daniel said, rubbing her back. Clio pressed her face into his shoulder and sobbed, finally letting the suppressed tears of fourteen years out. Daniel held her the whole time, just rubbing her back. When the tears finally dried up, Clio sat up and wiped her nose. "I'm sorry, Daniel. You've had it so much worse than I have; I shouldn't be complaining." Clio said, a small frown on her lips. Daniel shook his head. "Clio, stop saying that. Stop apologizing. We've both had it bad, let's just leave it at that. You're allowed to miss your parents. I'm your shoulder to cry on, ok?" Daniel said, turning her face so she'd look him in the eyes. Clio nodded. "If only you knew, Danny. You're so much more than that." Clio said, taking his hands. Daniel's stomach growled. "You haven't eaten yet. Come on, I know this great place in town." Clio stood up and led Daniel back into the house. She went into Grandma's room, where she sat sewing up one of Annabelle's dresses.

"Grandma, Daniel and I are going to get some breakfast, ok? We'll be back soon." Clio went to close the door, but Grandma Georgina spoke. "Take that sweet little sister of his. She been feelin' neglected ever since they got here." She said. Clio sighed. "Alright, I'll bring her." Clio closed the door and went back to Daniel. "Grandma says we should take Annie with us. Ready?" Daniel nodded. Clio went to Annabelle's room. She was sitting at her desk, coloring on a large piece of paper. "Hi, Clio. Where's Danny?" Annabelle asked. "He's in the hall. We're going to get some breakfast. Do you want to come with?" Clio asked. Annabelle put away her crayons and paper.

"Let's go." When Daniel saw his two favorite girls side by side, his face lit up. He hooked his arm through Clio's and Annabelle grasped his other one. They went out to Clio's car. "Oh, man. I don't have a car seat. This is not safe. Should she just sit in my lap until we buy her one?" Clio asked, turning to Daniel. "That should be fine. We can buy her one when we get there. How does that sound, Annie?" Daniel asked, affectionately pinching her cheek. Annabelle laughed. When Clio sat in the passenger seat, Annabelle sat in her lap, and Clio buckled the seat belt over both of them. Daniel slid into the driver seat and planted a kiss on Clio's lips, making Annabelle giggle hysterically.

Daniel pulled into a spot in front of the children's store. They all got out of the car and went inside. An older woman came up to them. "You should learn to keep your legs closed, honey." She said, looking Clio up and down. "_Excuse me?_ I don't know who you think you are lady, but this little girl is his sister." Clio said, pointing to Daniel. The lady scoffed. "Like I haven't heard that one before. You should be ashamed of yourself, you _slut._" Daniel covered Annabelle's ears before she could hear the harsh name. The woman left the store, and Clio was left dumbfounded. A store employee rushed up to her. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I've never had anyone act like that in here before. Please, is there anything I can help you with?" She asked frantically. Clio stay frozen, staring at the door the woman had just left through. Tears welled in her eyes, then poured freely down her cheeks.

"Oh my. Oh my, I am so, so sorry. Please, let me offer you a discount of some sort. What is it you were looking for?" She asked Daniel desperately. "A car seat. Please just find us a car seat so we can leave." Daniel said, embracing Clio, whose shoulders were now shuddering with her sobs. The employee rushed away, muttering to herself as she went. "Danny, why did that lady make Clio cry?" Annabelle said, hugging Clio's legs. "Some people are just mean, Annie. Let's not talk about it now." Daniel said, rubbing Clio's back.

When the employee returned with the car seat, Daniel bought it and they left. Clio slid into the front seat and Daniel fastened Annabelle in the back. He opened the driver's side door, and sat down. Clio's face was completely void of emotion. Annabelle had fallen asleep, and the car was extremely silent. Clio stare blankly in front of her. "Clio, I'm sorry. That lady was ignorant. Don't let her stupid comment bother you, ok?" Daniel tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed it softly. Clio gave no reaction. Daniel sighed. He started the car and pulled out of the lot, taking her hand.

When they got to the breakfast restaurant, Clio seemed a little better, but still out of it. Daniel carried Annabelle in one arm and led Clio into the restaurant by her hand. They hostess showed them to a table and set them three menus. A perky waitress came up to their table. "Hi there. I'm Stacy, I'll be your waitress this morning. Can I start you folks off with something to drink?" She asked, pulling a notepad from her apron. "We'll have two glasses of orange juice, please." Daniel said, ordering for himself and for Clio. "How about you, sweetheart? What can I getcha?" Stacy asked Annabelle. "Danny, can I get a hot chocolate?" she asked. "Sure, Annie." Daniel said, stroking Clio's hand. Stacy left to place their order. Daniel tried desperately to get Clio to eat something when their food came out. She would open her lips enough for the food to go in, but she wouldn't chew it, and it would soon flop out back onto the plate. He wiped her face and got her to drink some water. Annabelle ate her pancakes without talking.

"Please, Clio. Forget what that woman said, it's not true. You're beautiful. Do you hear me?" Daniel was getting desperate. "Please." He said quietly. Clio blinked and some color returned to her face. She looked into Daniel's eyes. "I'm alright now. I'm sorry. That was stupid." Clio said, a few tears escaping her eyes again. Daniel brushed them away. Clio sighed and put her chin in her hand. Annabelle got out of her chair and hugged Clio. "That lady was mean, Clio. She didn't know what she was talking about." Annabelle said, laying her head on Clio's shoulder. "You're right Annie. That lady was mean. Thank you." "I love you, Clio." Annabelle said. "Let's go home." Daniel said. He paid the bill and they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>

**Love, MOL.**


	8. 8: Beatings and Volkswagens

**Author's note: These notes will get better with time. Sorry about that. **

**Love, MOL.**

* * *

><p>Clio picked up the land line in her room. "Hello?" she asked, yawning. It was late, and she was about ready to crawl under the covers. "Come downstairs, I have a surprise for you." It was Daniel, using the intercom setting on the house phone. His voice was deep and brooding. Clio bit her bottom lip and twirled her hair around in her hand. "What kind of surprise?" she asked. Daniel chuckled deeply. "Just come downstairs, Clio." He hung up. Clio put the phone back in its cradle. She opened the door quietly and looked both ways down the hall. It was clear, and she walked towards the stairs. As she reached the bottom, Terpsichore came around the corner. "What are you doing up so late Clio? I thought you would have been in bed by now." Terpsichore said, checking her watch. Clio blushed.<p>

"I needed a glass of water." Clio lied. She sidestepped Terpsichore and walked towards the kitchen. She followed. "Are you sure you weren't going to meet your swain to canoodle?" Terpsichore asked. Clio scoffed. She filled a glass with water and sipped at it nervously. "You have the wildest imagination, Cory. Go to sleep; you shouldn't be awake this late either." Clio said, desperately hoping she'd leave. Terpsichore turned and left, laughing all the way back to her room. As soon as Clio heard her door shut, she ran as quietly as she could to Daniel's room. She opened the door and stepped in backwards, checking the hall as she left it.

Safely inside the room, Clio closed the door and sighed. She felt hot breath on the back of her neck and shivered. "What took you so long?" Daniel asked, kissing her neck softly. "I had a little run-in with our favorite sister. But we're alone now. So what was that surprise you were talking about?" Clio asked. She moved to turn around and face him, but Daniel told her to stay put. When he was situated how he wanted to be, he told her to look. As Clio turned, she was greeted by the sight of Daniel sitting on his bed, wearing only his underpants. There were candles lit around the room, and rose petals were spread on the bed. The smile on Clio's face dropped to the floor, followed by her chin.

"Don't worry, Clio. It's not what you think. I'm not trying to seduce you. I just thought I'd make things a little more romantic. If you don't like it, then…" Daniel looked at his hands. "This is so…sweet, Daniel." Clio said. Daniel looked up and smiled. "Would you like to…get more comfortable?" Daniel said, tracing his hand over the bed. Clio flushed and shifted on her feet. "Aw, you're shy. Let me help." Daniel stood up and stepped towards her. He unbuttoned the front of her shirt slowly, and she shrugged it off. His hands moved lower, and he unzipped her jeans. He pulled them down rather forcefully, and Clio held the band of her underpants tightly. Daniel scooped her up in his arms, and she laughed nervously. "Shh, Annabelle's asleep." Daniel said. He laid her down on the bed and slithered next to her. "Wait. Danny, I don't know if I'm ready for this." Clio said, holding his shoulders lightly. "I already told you, Clio. We're just kissing. Relax, ok?" Daniel said, going for her neck. Clio put her hands up again. Daniel sighed and let his head rest against her shoulder. "Ok, I understand. You're not comfortable. It's fine." Daniel tried to move off of her, but Clio held him there.

"Just give me a minute to relax, ok?" Clio said. She tried to get into a comfortable position, finally settling with rolling on top of him. His eyes widened, and she let her face inch closer to his. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. Daniels hands explored Clio's body, moving over every inch. When her lungs were about to burst, Clio rolled over onto the bed and breathed heavily, trying to regain her breath. Daniel watched her chest move up and down. She rolled onto her side and looked into his face. "You're pretty." Daniel said like a little kid, closing his eyes. Clio smiled and chewed her bottom lip. "Daniel?" she asked. "Hmm?" "I love you." Clio whispered. Daniel's eyes opened and he looked at her. She was watching him intently. He brushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. "I love you too." He said finally, hugging her to his chest.

"What are you two _doing_?" A voice asked from the door. Clio shot up and saw Terpsichore standing in the doorway. "How long have you been there?" Clio asked, desperately trying to cover herself up. "Apparently not long enough. What exactly are you doing half-naked in his bed, Clio?" Terpsichore asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Clio put her face in her hands shamefully. "I knew this was going to happen. I knew it!" Clio ran out of Daniel's room. He swore and stood up. He pulled on a pair of pants and slipped a shirt on.

"I'm waiting." Terpsichore said. Daniel sighed. "I asked Clio to come down here. I wasn't trying to get her to sleep with me. We're not ready for that yet. I just wanted to make things more romantic. And I swear I locked that door!" Daniel put his face in his hands. Terpsichore sighed. "Listen…If there really wasn't anything funny going on, I won't say anything." Terpsichore said. "You have to talk to her. She's not going to talk to me now. She'll be so embarrassed, please Cory. You have to." Daniel begged. Terpsichore sighed. "Fine." Terpsichore went up to Clio's room.

Terpsichore knocked on Clio's door softly. "Go away." Clio said. Terpsichore could hear the tears in her voice. "Clio, Daniel told me what happened. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been sticking my nose in your business." Terpsichore said. The door opened and Clio stood there, eyes rimmed with red. "You ruined our first really romantic moment, Cory." Clio said, rubbing her eyes. Terpsichore looked at her feet sheepishly. "I know. I'm really sorry. But don't blame this on Daniel. He really did have good intentions, and he shouldn't be punished 'cause I messed things up. So…go back down there and make up with him." Clio sighed and went back down to his room.

"Daniel? Can I come in?" Clio asked quietly in front of Daniel's door. It opened and Daniel wrapped her in his arms. "Clio, I'm so sorry. I didn't want anything like that to happen. I thought I locked the door but-" Clio cut him off. "I know. I'm sorry I freaked out." Clio was swaying back and forth. "I'm tired Daniel." Daniel brought her into the room and set her on the bed. She slid under the covers and patted the open space next to her. Daniel gulped. "Are you sure?" Clio nodded and patted the bed harder. Daniel changed into some pajamas and slipped under the blanket. Clio moved into his arms and nestled against his chest.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Clio." Daniel said. Clio looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe I'm not such a good judge of good ideas and bad ideas." Clio smiled and let her eyes slip closed. "Good night, Clio. I love you." Daniel whispered.

On Monday morning, Daniel and Clio went to school as a couple. Since Grandma Georgina knew they were together now, there was no reason for them to pretend anymore. Daniel pulled into the parking lot and turned the engine of the bike on. People were staring at them again. Clio laced her fingers through Daniels and they walked to the front door. "People are staring, Clio." Daniel whispered. "Who cares?" Clio replied. She rose on her toes and pecked Daniel's cheek, fully enjoying the red color it turned.

School was very interesting that day. As Daniel walked the halls with Clio on his arm, he received many stares, mostly from the males. They were filled with envy. Clio didn't realize it, but the majority of the school's males had their eyes on her, and the fact that she was now unavailable made Daniel a large target of jealousy. The stares from the females were all directed at Clio. The fact that she had snagged the new boy on the first day of school made_ her_ the envy of the girls.

At the end of the day, Daniel was waiting for Clio outside. She had to go to some history debate competition, Daniel couldn't remember what. He was fiddling with the end of his jacket when he heard footsteps approaching him. Looking up, he was expecting to see Clio coming towards him in her hurried way, but was surprised to see a large guy with two smaller guys behind him. The large guy was obviously the leader, and he spoke to Daniel. "Yo, newbie. You got the hottest girl in school. There's only one guy in this shit town that deserves her, and that's me." The guy said, jerking a thumb at his own chest. Daniel stared at him. "Who are you, exactly?" Daniel asked, crossing his arms. The guy laughed. "You don't know who I am? Boys, let's show him just who Rick Morelos is." The guy brought his leg back and kicked Daniel between his legs. Daniel fell to his knees, then further onto his front, gasping for air. The two others rushed forward, and the whole group began kicking Daniel repeatedly. They were all wearing steel-toed boots, and one kicked him in the face. Daniel was almost unconscious from pain.

"What do you think you're doing?" An angry voice called. The kicking stopped, and Daniel found the strength to look up. Through blurry vision he saw Clio, standing with her hands on her hips, face red with anger. "I _said, _what do you think you're doing?" Clio repeated, crossing her arms over her chest. Rick's cronies moved away and Clio tried to move towards Daniel "Hel-lo gorgeous. What are you doing with this loser when you could be with Ricky Morelos?" Rick asked, playing with her hair. Clio slapped his hand away. "Leave. _Now._" Clio said, protecting Daniel. Rick glared at her before turning and storming away. Clio sighed and knelt beside Daniel. She turned him onto his back and stroked his face. There was blood pouring from his nose, and Clio removed her sweater. She placed the sleeve against his nose and presses lightly, trying to stop the bleeding. He moaned and tears welled in Clio's eyes

Daniel felt a stabbing pain in his ribs as Clio turned him over. When she placed her sweater on his face, Daniel was instantly comforted by her scent, which was wafting out of the fibers of the sweater. He moaned in pleasure, tainted with pain, and soon heard Clio sobbing quietly. He moved the sweater off of his face. "Hey, don't cry." Daniel said, his voice a hoarse whisper. Clio wiped her eyes. "Daniel, I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. We have to report this to the police." Clio said. "No, they'll just be angrier. Let's just forget it ever happened." Daniel said. Clio looked skeptical. "If you think it's the best thing, then I respect your decision. Stay put, I'm going to get us a ride. I think we'll just have to leave the bike here tonight, ok?" Clio said, smoothing his hair out of his eyes. Daniel sighed, feeling her cool hands on his forehead.

Twenty minutes later, Calliope pulled up in her car. It was her father's old VW van, the ones movies always have hippies in. The yellow paint was faded and rusted, but Calliope loved that thing to death. She pulled into a spot and got out of the car, walking towards Clio and Daniel. "Oh my god, Clio. You didn't tell me got his brains beat out." Calliope said. She and Clio struggled to lift Daniel up, but they eventually wrestled him into the back of the van. Clio got in the passenger seat.

"Did you call the police?" Calliope asked Clio quietly, glancing back at Daniel. He had passed out, and now snored lightly. "No, but I don't think we should. I don't want that guy coming after him again. Can you believe that guy? He had the guts to beat the shit out of my boyfriend then tell me I was gorgeous. What a douche bag." Clio crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe you should…rough him up a little." Calliope said. "What do you mean?" Clio asked. "Tease him. Play hard to get, even though he can't get you." "I don't know, Euterpe. He might get some…ideas." Clio shivered. "That's my idea, take it or leave it." Calliope said, pulling onto the road. Clio was quiet. Too many things were running through her head to think about messing around. "How are we going to explain this to Grandma? She's too smart for lies, and she'll want to complain to the school." Clio said, looking back at Daniel's bruised, bloodied body.

"I'll distract her and you sneak Daniel into his room. Clean him up, you know? I'm sure we've got some old steaks in the freezer." Calliope replied simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>

**Love, MuseOfLife.**


	9. 9: Unbeknownst Seduction and a Date

**Author's Note: One of the authors who have read this story so far said that it made them feel uncomfortable. If you are bothered by sexual content, please feel free to stop reading the story, I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable. (This chapter is PRETTY uncomfortable. O.o)**

**P.S. – Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added the story to their alert lists! It is greatly appreciated.**

**Love, MOL.**

* * *

><p>When they got home, Calliope distracted Grandma Georgina and Clio snuck Daniel into his room. He was still unconscious. Clio got fresh cloths, their first-aid kit and new clothes for Daniel. When she laid him down in his bed to nurse him, his eyes fluttered open. "Hi there." Clio said, pushing his sweat-soaked hair off of his forehead. "Do you think you can manage a shower, or are you in too much pain?" Daniel attempted to stretch then looked mischievously up into her face. "Mmm. I wouldn't much mind taking a shower with <em>you<em>." Daniel said. Clio blushed. "Shut up. So no shower?" "I already told you." Daniel said, pulling her down next to him. He kissed her forehead. "Right. _No._" Clio said, sticking her tongue out. She fished a dark brown, plastic bottle out of the first-aid kit and poured some of its liquid onto a cloth. "This might sting a little." Clio moved the cloth toward his face, but Daniel flinched away. This pattern continued for about ten minutes.

"Hold still." Clio pressed the cloth to his face. The chemical stung Daniel's open wounds. "SHIT! THAT HURTS!" He screamed, practically in her face, bolting upright. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you held still! And be quiet. Do you want Grandma to come in here?" Clio yelled back. Daniel sighed and let her clean his face and neck. She wiped the dried blood off of his arms.

"Take your shirt off." Clio instructed. Daniel smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. I need to check you for broken bones and cuts." Daniel pulled his shirt off. Clio gulped. Even past the dried blood, Clio could see the defined muscles covering Daniel's body. He grinned cockily. "Like what you see?" Daniel asked, rubbing his hands over her abdomen. Clio blushed. "You're so vain." She took a cold cloth to his stomach. Daniel yelped squeakily and Clio laughed. "That's cold!" He whined, taking the towel out of her hand. "Give it to me." Clio said, placing one hand on her hip and holding the other out for the towel. Daniel shook his head. "You'll have to take it from me." Clio smirked. Her hand raked up Daniel's leg, halting next to his groin. She heard him swallow.

"That's ok. I know how." Clio placed her hand in between Daniel's legs. She squeezed slightly. Daniel moaned and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. "Oh my god." Daniel whispered. "Wanna give me the towel back?" Clio asked softly. Daniel shook his head, "I'm good like this." He said, breathing hard. His face was red, but there was a look of absolute bliss on it. "Just give me the towel. I'm trying to take care of you!" Clio removed her hand. Daniel's eyes snapped open. "Come one Daniel. I'm really trying." Daniel smiled and handed her the cloth.

When Clio had finished cleaning him up, she and Daniel sat in uncomfortable silence. "I'll tell Grandma that you're not feeling well and bring you dinner later, ok?" Clio stood. When she was at the door, Daniel spoke. "You're just going to get me all hard and leave?" Daniel asked. Clio froze. She turned around slowly. "W-What?" she stuttered, walking back to him. "You made me hard. Come here." Daniel grabbed Clio's hand and – before she could protest- placed it between his legs. Clio tried to pull it away, but he held her wrist tightly. "D-Daniel, s-s-stop it. Let go." Clio said. Daniel pulled her down next to him, fully enjoying her squeal of surprise.

"Come on, Clio. You know you want to. Just take the zipper between your pretty little fingers and slide it down." Clio looked up at him angrily. "What's your problem? Did Rick and his goons hit you that hard?" Clio asked. She ripped her wrist out of his grasp and used it to slap him. Daniel rubbed his cheek. "What the…? Clio, what's going on?" Daniel asked, looking around. Clio pushed off of the bed and turned her back towards him. She told him his most recent actions. Daniel's cheeks flushed. "I'm so sorry. You know I would never try to pressure you." He pleaded. "What was that all about?" She asked angrily. "I don't know. All I remember is you pressing your sweater to my face, getting-" he coughed "_aroused_…then passing out. And now here we are. Sudden realization blossomed in Daniel's mind. "It must have been the sweater, Clio! Or the way you smell or something. Please. Please. I'm sorry. That's a side of me that doesn't usually come out." Daniel looked at the floor. Clio held her arms self-consciously.

"I-I don't know, Daniel. If that thing is going to rear its ugly head, I'm not sure I can handle it." Daniel looked at her in dismay. "Is this the end then?" He asked sadly, his voice thick with tear. Suddenly he felt Clio's arms around him and she squeezed tightly, making his heart hurt that much more. "Of course not." Clio whispered, letting her lips graze his ear. Daniel hugged her waist tightly. Clio felt something pressing into her hip. "Wow. You're _very_ hard." Clio saw the back of Daniel's neck turn red. "Um, sorry." He let god and stepped back, desperately trying to cover up. Clio giggled, sending tremors up and down Daniel's spine, and embraced him once more, completely ignoring the protuberance in his jeans. "I guess I'll…leave you to that." Clio said, heading for the door. As she was about to close it, her head popped back in. "Danny?" Daniel smiled. His shortened name sounded the best from her. "I love you." He returned the message and watched as her beautiful face disappeared behind the door.

Around two hours later, Clio returned with Daniel's food. "Danny? Can I come in?" Clio heard a low laugh and knocked again. "Danny?" There was no response. She opened the door and found Daniel sitting on the bed, staring at her. "What?" "I love when you say 'Danny'. It sounds so beautiful." Clio blushed and looked at her feet. A small smile was on her lips. Daniel's heart thumped painfully hard when she looked at him through her eyelashes. Clio walked over and set the food on his bed-side table. "Are you feeling better? I see you managed to shower. The bruises look a little better now that your skin isn't caked in blood." Clio knelt behind him on the bed and rubbed his shoulders lightly. Her hands were warm, but not sweaty, and Daniel felt the unwelcome presence in his pants again. He moved away from Clio, not wanting a repeat of what had happened earlier. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just…starting to feel _weird_ again." Daniel said, placing a pillow in his lap. Clio giggled lightly and slid next to him.

"It's fine. I'll leave if you want. You don't need to be so embarrassed, Danny. I…I've felt the same…sort of thing before. Or the equivalent, I guess. Y'know, when I'm around you." Daniel looked at her in surprise. "Really?" He realized he sounded WAY too eager, but Clio simply nodded and place her hand on his. Daniel groaned and clutched his chest. "What's the matter?" Clio asked. Daniel shook his head. "You just…make my heart beat really hard. And fast." Daniel croaked. Clio slid onto his lap and hugged him, pressing her face into his shoulder. She pressed her lips to his collarbone lightly, and received a shiver from Daniel in response. Clio smirked and brought her hand up, stroking the back of his neck with the very tips of his fingers. His grip on her waist tightened slightly as he tensed. The smile on Clio's face grew wider. She softly bit his earlobe, and Daniel inhaled sharply, exhaling shakily. "Y'know," Daniel began in a whisper, "if I had the upper hand like you do right now, I could make you react just the same. Maybe even more." Clio chuckled.

Their play was interrupted as Clio's sister burst through the door. "Clio! I need your help!" Polyhymnia said. She blushed upon seeing Clio seated in Daniel's lap. "Michael just asked me out!" Clio stood up. "I'm sure you'll have a great time. Mike's a sweet kid." Clio assured her sister, slightly confused. Polyhymnia puffed her cheeks out in despair. "Yes, but what am I going to wear?" She asked, ruffling her dress, obviously angered with it. Clio laughed and turned to Daniel. "Do you mind? I won't be too long." Clio said. Daniel grinned. "Go ahead. I'll be here." He winked and Clio pinched his arm.

As the sisters stepped into Polly's room, Clio was upset to find just how bare Polly's dressers and closet were. "How do you find enough clothes for one week, Pol?" Clio asked, exasperatedly dropping a third medieval style dress on her sister's bed. "And how many of these do you have?" "I don't know." Polyhymnia replied timidly. "Clio…did you force Michael to ask out?" Clio laughed. "Of course not Polyhymnia. Michael is nuts about you. Don't you see the way he stares?" Polyhymnia blushed. Clio grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Come one, I'll let you borrow some of my stuff to spice up this dress."

The dress Clio had chosen was another medieval inspired dress. The bodice/corset was a rich, crimson red that laced up in the front with gold ribbon. Clio lent Polyhymnia her precious red boots, which she put over black tights. She braided her sister's hair fish-tail style. Polyhymnia's gold cross with a ruby in the center was strung around her neck after much arguing. "I'll feel naked without it, Clio." Polyhymnia had protested. Clio fastened the necklace more tightly to resemble a choke necklace. She finished the look with a little gold eye shadow, mascara, and the faintest dab of red lip stain.

"There. You look beautiful, Polly." Clio stood back and watched with satisfaction as Polyhymnia admired herself in the mirror. The doorbell rang and Clio told Polyhymnia to stay put. "I'll answer the door, and you can glide down the stairs just like a movie!" Clio squealed excitedly. She bounced down the stairs and saw that Daniel had already let Michael in. He was checking his reflection in a mirror. There was a single, red rose in Mike's hand. Clio sighed dreamily and Michael looked up, his cheeks soon mirroring the flower's color. "Hey, Clio. I-Is Polyhymnia ready?" Michael stuttered. Clio smiled and nodded vigorously, pointing at the stairs. Michael's breath caught in his throat. When Polyhymnia reached him, he took her hand and kissed, making her cheeks match his.

"Hi, Michael. You look really nice." Polly said quietly. Michael stood with his jaw on the floor, praising her body. Daniel nudged him discreetly and he stumbled over his words. "Oh man, I've got nothing on you. You look fantastic." Michael bumbled like an idiot. You could hear Clio's palm connect with her forehead. Michael did clean up nice though. His ever changing hair color was settled on black, contrasting his steel-gray eyes well. He wore a long-sleeved black dress shirt and his usual black skinny jeans. There was a red tie fastened around his neck, which felt strangely tight as he handed Polyhymnia the rose. "This is beautiful. I love flowers." She closed her eyes and inhaled its scent. Michael played with his hands. "Well, milady." Michael held his hand out to her. "Shall we?" The two left, and Daniel and Clio flopped down on the couch happily. "Who'd have thought? Michael and Polyhymnia." Clio laughed. Daniel chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "Yeah, and now we have some alone time." Daniel said, attempting to sound dark and seductive. Clio snorted, then burst out laughing and fell to the ground, her stomach as the muscles contracted painfully.

"What? What's so funny?" Daniel asked embarrassedly. "You! You were trying to sound all sexy!" Clio rolled around. Finally she composed herself and sat on his lap again. Daniel flushed. "Did I really sound that funny?" Daniel's face was on fir and Clio hugged him. "Yes." She said bluntly. "Now got amuse yourself. I have to clean my room." Daniel reluctantly went to the music room, where the glossy, black grand stood. This room was usually inhabited by Euturpe, but she was nowhere to be found. Daniel played for a while, but stopped when he heard a light sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Could this be a cliffie? XD Please Read and Review!<strong>

**MuseOfLife**


	10. 10: Music and Rings

**Don't have much to say at this point, but enjoy!**

**Love,**

**MuseOfLife**

* * *

><p>Turning on the piano bench, Daniel saw nothing. He shrugged and began to play again when he heard <em>another <em>sigh. Instead of turning automatically, he continued to play, then turned around quickly, surprising the girl behind him. Clio gasped and covered her face with her hands. Daniel grinned and walked towards her, prying her hands off of her face. Clio blushed and looked down. "Gotcha." Daniel laughed. Clio smiled up at him. "You caught me. I tried so hard to be quiet; I didn't want you to stop playing!" She pouted. Daniel took her hand and sat her next to him on the bench. His hands danced over the keys and he closed his eyes, his body swaying into the song. When he reached the point where the notes on the paper stopped, he opened his eyes and looked at Clio. Her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"Clio. I'm sorry." Daniel said sheepishly. "Why?" Clio's head cocked to the right, giving Daniel a genuinely confused look. Daniel stared at her incredulously. "I made you cry." He said slowly. Clio cocked an eyebrow. She wiped her cheeks and, sure enough, they were wet. "Music just…evokes emotion in me, I guess. It was beautiful, Danny. You have talent." Daniel's lips came down with an urgency Clio wasn't ready for. He took her face in his hands and kissed her feverishly. He lifted her up and placed her on top of the piano. Daniel grabbed Clio behind her leg and pulled it up so he was holding her knee against his side. When he released her mouth to breath, Clio's face was hot and she was shocked.

"What…was that?" Clio breathed. Daniel smothered her in another kiss. Clio slipped her arms around his neck. "You are so beautiful." Daniel whispered. He grinned when Clio blushed, and he traced his fingers over the features of her face. "Come with me." Clio's eyes widened. "Where?" "You don't trust me." Daniel said sadly. "No! Of course I trust you, it's just…that was a knee-weakening kiss, Danny. M-My legs are shaking." Taking the words as consent, Daniel hoisted her into his arms and ran out of the room. "Daniel! Ah!" He stopped at his room and laid her on the bed. She sat up on her elbows and stared at him as he hurried around the room, looting through all his drawers. "What are you looking for?" She laughed. Daniel pulled something out of a drawer but held it behind his back before Clio could see it.

Daniel meandered about the room, humming softly and not looking at Clio, a big, stupid grin plastered onto his face. Clio sighed happily and fell back into Daniel's pillow's, inhaling the scent of him. When she opened her eyes Daniel was looking at her amusedly. "What? You smell good…" She said. Daniel laughed and sat next to her on the bed. "Close your eyes." Clio stared at him. "Come on. Don't be like that. Just close your eyes. I have something for you." Clio beamed and closed her eyes. Daniel took her hand and placed a small box into. "What is it?" She asked excitedly. When instructed to open it, Clio gasped at what she found. In the small, red, velvet box was a ring. It was a large, oval shaped opal, surrounded by a ring of small diamonds, set in a gold band. Clio gasped. "Oh, Daniel. This must have cost you a fortune." Daniel smiled and shook his head. "It's been passed down through my family for a long time. It was my great-great-grandmother's engagement ring. She gave it to my great-grandmother, who gave it to my grandmother. She gave it to my grandfather before she died. He slipped it to me when I was little, and told me to keep it safe and give it to the girl I loved. I almost lost it once. I want you to have it." He took the ring out and slipped it on her finger.

Clio was thinking. She looked at the ring on her hand and then up at Daniel, who was looking at her eagerly. "But why? Not that I'm not grateful – it's beautiful – but why would you give it to me?" Realization dawned on Clio. "You're not…asking me to marry you, are you Danny?" Daniel laughed. Seeing that she was slightly hurt by his reaction, he took her hand and looked her in the eye. "No, Clio." He said. Clio breathed a sigh of relief. _Not yet._ Daniel thought. Clio hugged him. "Alright. This is so beautiful, Daniel. I really don't deserve it." Clio pulled the ring off and rolled it in her hands before putting it back in Daniel's. He looked shocked and slightly hurt. "But…please take it, Clio. I really want you to have it. Please." Daniel said. He felt the sting of rejection burning behind his eyes and tried desperately not to cry. _Suck it up! Be a man. Men don't cry!_ Daniel straightened his shoulders and slipped the ring back onto Clio's finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what's Daniel gonna do? Please Read and Review!<strong>

**Love,**

**MuseOfLife**


	11. 11: Basses and Bad Girls

**Two chapters in one day! Lucky you! Some, anyone, please review!**

**Love,**

**MuseOfLife**

* * *

><p>Clio stared at Daniel and smiled. "Okay." She said. Daniel grinned. He pulled her off of the bed and spun her around. "Great! Now, <em>you<em> go amuse yourself, there's more to come of this surprise." Daniel said. Clio laughed. "Alright, Daniel. I'll be in the backyard if you need me." Clio took a book off of his shelf and left, her hips doing things that should have been illegal.

Daniel jogged back to the music room. He sat at the piano and pulled a piece of blank sheet music out from behind the others. Daniel tried to continue working on the song he'd started to write for Clio, but something in the corner kept distracting him. It was a bright red bass. It was a bright, shiny red bass. Daniel stood up and walked over to it. He ran his fingers over the smooth wood, admiring its cherry red color. "You like Clio's bass?" A voice asked from behind him. Daniel stood up and spun around. Euterpe grinned. "This is Clio's?" He asked. Euterpe nodded and walked over. "Wow. That's hot." Daniel clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shit. Did I just say that out loud? Shit…" Euterpe laughed. "It's okay. I'd think it was pretty hot if I was a guy. She's really good, too." Euterpe added. Daniel looked at the guitar. He couldn't picture Clio playing it. A bass seemed too…badass. She always came off as a sweet, innocent girl, not a hardcore, bass-playing bad girl.

"Did you compose this?" Euterpe asked. Daniel turned and saw that she was looking at the song for Clio. He strode over and tried to snatch it out of her hand, but she pulled it away and stared at him with a smirk. "Come on, Euterpe. Give it back. I know it sucks." Daniel said. Euterpe placed it on the stand and played what he'd written so far. Daniel dragged his hands down his face. "Daniel, this is really good." Euterpe said. "It's better than anything I've written." Daniel looked at her. "I'm serious. Stop giving me that sour look. Clio's going to love this." "Thanks. It's a surprise." Daniel sat next to her on the bench. Euterpe patted his knee and stood up. "I'll leave you to that. You know, Clio would love it even more if you had lyrics. Want me to talk to Calliope or Erato?" She asked. Daniel smiled. "That's a great idea. Thanks a lot, Euterpe." Euterpe left.

Daniel managed to get down a few more bars of music, but that guitar; it was making him sweat. _Alright. Take a breath. Just…a guitar._ Daniel inhaled and got off of the bench. He went outside to the backyard. Clio was sitting on a bench, completely absorbed in her book. "Clio?" Daniel asked. She started, then calmed down when she realized it was just him. "Oh. Hi, Danny. How's the rest of that surprise coming?" She asked. Daniel grinned. "I was getting distracted so I decided to take a break." Daniel paused. "I didn't know you played bass." He added. Clio blushed lightly. "Yeah." She replied simply. Daniel took her hand, smiling when she blushed deeper. "What made you choose a bass?" He asked. Clio shrugged. "Emma Anzai. She's one of the godliest bassists ever. And she totally breaks the stereotype that girls can't be bassists. I wanted to be just like her." She said.

"Crap, Clio. You are so hot. You keep surprising me." Daniel chuckled. Clio laughed self-consciously. "Come on. I want to show you something now." Clio took his hand and dragged him up to her room. Sure enough, there were posters of a younger woman holding a guitar. In almost every picture there was a blonde guy and a brown-haired guy with her. "So they're obviously a band, right?" Daniel asked. He fell back onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling above her bed. There was a poster there too. It had three signatures on it. "Sick Puppies. They are the absolute most perfect band." Clio said. Daniel began to laugh, but stopped when Clio turned her stereo and started singing to a song he'd never heard before. She was banging her head, and her hair flew around with it.

_Well maybe I'm wrong  
>But it seems to me<br>That today's music's all about me, me, me_

_Just show me your money  
>Give me the honeys<br>And I'll give you what I feel like, buddy_

_Pastel images  
>Are still giving us<br>Everything we've heard before  
>With some more<em>

_Sex appeal  
>That isn't really real<br>But everybody seems to fall for it_

_All the pop groups  
>Yeah they're raking it<br>While other demo tapes are chucked in the bin  
>Meanwhile all the real struggling bands<br>That never had a clue  
>Never had a chance<em>

_We are the rock kids  
>We don't want your pop kids<br>We want something hard to rock to  
>Not some fucked-up, programmed pop tune<em>

_We are the rock kids  
>We don't want your pop shit<br>We want something hard to rock to  
>Not some fucked-up, programmed pop tune<em>

_It gives me the shits  
>That we're jumping through hoops<br>While it's handed out like candy to the girl and boy groups  
>You know the Backstreet Boys and Britney Spears?<br>Where they gonna be in the next few years?_

_We got bullshit songs written by old farts  
>In the hope that one of them will maybe climb up the charts<br>People are waiting for something new  
>Something simple, honest, true<br>And not this fucked-up, money making bullshit!_

_We are the rock kids  
>We don't want your pop shit<br>We want something hard to rock to  
>Not some fucked-up, programmed pop tune<em>

_We are the rock kids  
>We don't want your pop shit<br>We want something hard to rock to  
>Not some fucked-up, programmed pop tune<em>

At this point in the song, Clio pushed Daniel onto the bed and started crawling towards him slowly, singing in a quiet voice.

_It's all become subliminal  
>It's no longer traditional<br>It's just compromising and advertising  
>So they can see their numbers rising<em>

_It's all become subliminal  
>It's no longer traditional<br>It's just compromising and advertising  
>Can you see those numbers rising?<em>

_Well, are you gonna fall for it?  
>Are you gonna be a sheep?<br>You know it's already started  
>Are you a statistic?<em>

_Are you going to conform?  
>Or fight against the norm?<br>Or are you gonna stand up and say  
>Fuck you I'll go my own way!<em>

_We are the rock kids  
>We don't want your pop shit<br>We want something hard to rock to  
>Not some fucked-up, programmed pop tune<em>

_We are the rock kids  
>We don't want your pop shit<br>We want something hard to rock to  
>Not some fucked-up, programmed pop tune<em>

_We are the rock kids  
>We don't want your pop shit<br>We want something hard to rock to  
>Not some fucked-up, programmed pop tune<em>

As the song finished, Daniel was lying underneath Clio. She was hanging over him on all fours, and her hair was around her face. Daniel swallowed. Clio grinned. "You ok, Danny?" She paused. "You seem…unnerved." Clio added, licking her bottom lip. Daniel stay as still as a statue. Clio lowered herself, lying on top of him. The sweet look had returned to her face. "I can be bad, Danny. Don't be fooled by how I look." A grin slowly made its way across Daniel's face. "You scared me for a second, Clio. That was awesome." Daniel said. Clio kissed him. "What was that for?" He asked. Clio shrugged. "'Cause I felt like it." Clio smirked and rolled off of the bed, leaving an amused Daniel in her wake.

"That girl…she confuses me." Daniel chuckled and lied back down on her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The song Clio was singing is <em>Rock Kids<em> by Sick Puppies. It explains what I think about most modern music perfectly. Please Read and Review!**

**Love,**

**MuseOfLife**


End file.
